


20 ans plus tôt

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [18]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Correcteur de merde., Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fifa world cup 1998, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Liza needs all the hugs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Grégoire ignore encore des choses sur son collègue, des choses dures à révéler.





	20 ans plus tôt

**Author's Note:**

> Je pars en vacances ! Le rythme de parution sera niqué de toutes les manières possibles, alors je ne promets rien pour nos michasses préférées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça mais c'est si sombre que j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de la publier. ''Bonne lecture''

20 ans plus tôt

  
11 juillet 2018. 22h50. Russie. Dans une heure et dix minutes, ça fera 20 ans qu'il était champion du monde. Il n'y avait pas repensé depuis longtemps. Partager une chambre avec Greg n'était pas la pire chose au monde, mais Greg portait beaucoup trop d'estime pour la finale dans son cœur. Bixente ne pouvait pas le blâmer, tout le monde aimait la finale de 1998, mais il y avait une raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais revu la finale.

  
''Alors, trop d'adrénaline pour dormir ?'' Greg le rejoignit sur le canapé et s'assit à côté de lui

''Je réfléchissais.''

''Oh. Ça a un rapport avec la finale de 1998 ?'' Greg lui demanda gentiment en posant sa main sur son épaule

''Ouais.''

''Oh la, quelque chose ne va pas ?''

''Non, je crois que c'est juste la fatigue, ça fait quatre semaines qu'on est en Russie, on se défonce un peu partout où on passe, et juste avant ça je courais 80 minutes avec les autres.'' Un faux sourire apparut sur son visage

''Je regarderais bien France-Brésil une nouvelle fois, pas toi ?''

''Non, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas le revoir.''

''Pourquoi ? Tu acceptes toujours tout les autres matches mais jamais celui-ci !''

''Celui-ci charge beaucoup trop d'émotions Greg, mets celui que tu veux mais pas celui-là.''

''Pourquoi ce match-là en particulier ? Je t'ai déjà vu pleurer, je me fous que tu le fasses une nouvelle fois !''

''Tu ne comprends pas Greg, si ce n'était que ça on serait en train de le regarder.''

''Alors qu'est-ce que c'est Bixente ?!''

''Ce match contient tout ce qui a fait de moi un homme brisé ! D'accord Greg ? Je ne veux plus jamais le vivre !''

''Vivre quoi ?''

  
Bixente baissa la tête alors qu'il serrait fermement ses mains tremblantes. Des flashes de mémoires douloureux dans son esprit, une souffrance sourde dans son corps. Il ne se sentait pas bien, une nausée l'avait soudainement pris et son organisme semblait soudain très lourd. 23h00. Il pinça ses lèvres ensemble. Un débat interne le déchirait.

  
''Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bixente ?'' Grégoire lui releva doucement la tête, les yeux remplis de gentillesse

''Greg... Je ne sais pas...''

''Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, n'importe où n'importe quand, tu peux tout me dire.''

''Promets-moi Grégoire, tu ne diras rien à personne.''

''Je te le jure sur ma vie.''

''Bien... Je...'' Sa gorge se noua, ses yeux lui piquèrent

''Tout va bien ?'' Greg lui tapotant doucement la joue

''Non Grégoire... Je ne vais pas bien...'' Une première larme tomba

''Dieu... Bixente explique-moi ce qui se passe ! J'ai peur pour toi...'' Grégoire le prit dans ses bras, frottant son cuir chevelu pour le calmer

''C'était avant la finale, il y a 20 ans...''

  
___________________________

  
Bixente était allongé sur une table de massage à l'écart des autres, il restait deux heures avant le début du match et même s'il aimait les autres, être seul un petit temps lui allait bien. Il avait déjà mis le maillot et le short, les crampons et les protections attendaient sur le sol, ce petit moment de tranquillité était très plaisant en vue de la pression sur ses épaules. La première finale de la France en coupe du monde, peut-être la première étoile sur le maillot. La porte s'ouvrit, Bixente releva légèrement la tête, ça pouvait être n'importe lequel de ses coéquipiers comme n'importe quel membre du staff. Le bruit de la serrure lui indiqua que maintenant il était enfermé à clef avec quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas décliner son identité, quelque chose allait se passer et il était sûr que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il allait aimer. Bixente s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour se relever mais il fut obligé de se coucher quand une forte main appuya sur sa tête et qu'un bras retint les siens.

  
''Qu'est-ce que...?!'' Bixente s'exclama en essayant de se débattre

''Shh petit Basque, il ne faudrait pas que tout le monde le sache.'' L'individu, qu'il pouvait maintenant définir comme un homme, lui susurra à l'oreille avec une voix suave

''Faire quoi ? Qui t'es bordel ?!'' L'appréhension le gagnait, il ne voulait pas rater le match

''Oh mais pas grand chose, tout dépend de toi en fait.'' Il y avait de la malice dans la voix de l'individu

''Quoi...?''

''Je peux profiter de ton corps, ou m'occuper de ton fils. Quel âge a-t-il déjà ? Trois ans ?''

''Ne le touche pas !'' Même s'il savait qu'il se débattait inutilement face à la prise, Bixente le faisait quand même

''Alors je m'occuperai de toi, O'Veludo.'' Le surnom lui provoqua un frisson et une nausée

  
L'homme passa de l'adhésif autour de ses poignets, Bixente ne s'était pas jamais senti aussi faible de toute sa vie, même avec sa pubalgie. L'homme fit le tour de la table pour se placer devant lui et le saisit par les cheveux avec une main, pendant que l'autre s'occupait de maintenir sa bouche ouverte pour y enfoncer trois doigts. Après quelques minutes, il les retira et se dirigea vers le bout de table, une main frôlant ses jambes et ses fesses, le Basque serra les dents, il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer. Dans un mouvement rapide, son short et son caleçon furent amenés sur ses genoux, son fessier exposé au grand air, un frisson lui parcourant le corps.

  
''Putain... Arrête ça...'' C'était un plaidoyer ridicule venant de lui

''Oh non, je le ferais de toute façon. À moins que tu ne préfères que je le fasse sur le gentil Robert, ou les jeunes Thierry et David ? Ou bien même ton grand copain Zizou.''

''Non ! Ne leur fait pas de mal ! S'il te plaît, ne leur fais pas de mal !''

''Alors laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.''

  
Bixente serra les dents alors que l'homme posait une main sur sa fesse gauche, la poussant durement pour dévoiler son trou rose. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça, il ne l'avait jamais fait avec un homme et il n'était même pas encore sûr de son orientation sexuelle ! Un premier doigt glissa en lui lentement, une sourde douleur s'empara de lui sous la forme d'une brûlure, sa chair était séparée, écartelée pour laisser son agresseur profiter de lui. Malgré lui, un gémissement de douleur échappa à ses lèvres quand un deuxième doigt rejoignit le précédent, il avait si honte de lui, d'être trop faible pour pouvoir se défendre, de se laisser être violer avant la finale. Il sentit finalement du sang commençant à couler sur ses cuisses alors que le troisième doigt arriva, poussant plus loin dans son corps, envoyant des frissons de souffrance vers sa colonne vertébrale. Le va-et-vient intensif des doigts contre sa chair semblait être une déchirure interne mêlée à un incident présent partout dans son corps, il s'enfonçait les ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, et il préférait garder ses yeux fermement serrés pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler.

  
''Tellement serré, c'est si bon, Twiki.'' L'homme roucoula en retirant ses doigts maintenant enduits de sang

''Pou... Pourquoi...?'' Lizarazu murmura en serrant les dents

''Parce que tu le mérites, tu es indigne du peuple Basque.''

''Q-Quoi...?''

''Tu as trahis ton peuple pour aller jouer au foot ! Tu es indigne du peuple Basque !''

  
L'homme grimpa sur la table et lui aggripa les cuisses violemment, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau et laissant des demi-lunes dans son sillon. Bixente entendit l'individu enlever son pantalon et son boxer pour appuyer la pointe de sa bite contre son trou, une nausée prit possession de sa gorge au moment même où elle rentra en lui. Un spasme le posséda, il laissa ses larmes mouiller ses joues et descendre dans son cou, pendant que ses dents coupaient sa lèvre inférieure et que des gouttes de sang tombait le long de son menton. Les prochaines minutes ne furent que calvaire, son corps violemment abusé et souillé par l'orgasme de son agresseur.

  
________________

  
''Oh Bixente, je suis tellement désolé, c'est horrible... Je... Si je peux faire quoique ce soit...'' Grégoire raffermit son emprise sur Bixente

''Promets-moi d'être là demain... C'est tout ce que je veux...'' Bixente murmura

''Je te le promets.''

  
0h00. 12 juillet 2018. Russie. Deux hommes s'embrassent au clair de lune.

  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Txiki = Petit  
> O'Veludo = Velours


End file.
